1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card ejecting mechanism for a CF (Compact Flash) card connector, and particularly to a card ejecting mechanism which can safely disconnect and eject a CF card from terminals of the CF card connector.
2. Description of Related Art
The market demand for CF cards has surged with the advent of new computers, cameras and electronic products. CF cards have widespread application in digital cameras for functioning as removable mass storage devices. Accordingly, CF card connectors are used in the digital cameras for engaging with the CF cards. The CF card connectors are often equipped with ejecting mechanisms for disconnecting and ejecting the CF cards therefrom. FIG. 5 shows a conventional ejecting mechanism for a CF card connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,026. The CF card connector comprises a housing body 70 in which a plurality of terminals 8 are provided for electrical connection with a CF card 60, a pair of side arms 71 extending rearwardly from opposite ends of the housing body 70, and an ejecting mechanism 9. The ejecting mechanism 9 includes a push rod 90 movably mounted on one side arm 71, an intermediate plate 91 operatively connected to one end of the push rod 90, and an ejecting lever 92 operatively connected to the intermediate plate 91. The ejecting lever 92 has a pair of abutment portions 920 formed on opposite ends thereof. Responsive to the actuation of the push rod 90 in a card inserting direction, the ejecting lever 92 moves along the side arms 71 to permit the abutment portions 920 of the ejecting lever 92 to disconnect and eject the CF card 10 from the card connector.
However, the pushing force exerted on the push rod 90 is various according to different users. When the push rod 90 is subject to a large pushing force that makes the card fly off the card connector and fall down on the ground, the electric capability of the card may be adversely affected or even damaged.
Hence, an improved card ejecting mechanism for a CF card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved card ejecting mechanism for a CF card connector for suitably and safely ejecting a CF card from terminals of the CF card connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a CF card connector with an improved card ejecting mechanism, the card ejecting mechanism having a pair of spring tabs mounted on the CF card connector for ensuring a safe ejection of a CF card from the CF card connector.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a card connector is equipped with an improved ejecting mechanism in accordance with the present invention. The connector includes a head portion with a plurality of terminals retained therein and a pair of guide arms rearwardly extending from opposite ends of the head portion. Each guide arm defines a chamber at a free end thereof. The ejecting mechanism comprises a push rod movably mounted on one guide arm, an ejecting lever pivotally mounted on the head portion, and a pair of spring tabs fixed on the guide arms. Each spring tab includes a base portion, a fixed portion fixing the spring tab on the guide arm and a spring portion integrally extending from the base portion and extending into the chamber of the guide arm. The spring portion has an inwardly extending section at a free end thereof. After the card is disengaged from the terminals of the head portion, it moves along the guide arms and final arrives at a position where the inwardly extending sections of the spring tabs engage with locking notches of the card, thereby preventing the card from further movement, i.e., flying off the connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.